1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to inkjet ink, an ink cartridge, an ink jet recording device, and a recorded material.
2. Background Art
Inkjet recording methods are advantageous in comparison with other recording methods in that the process is simple, full colorization is easy, and quality images can be obtained by a simple structure.
Dye-based ink in which various hydrosoluble dyes are dissolved in water or a mixture of water and a hydrosoluble moisturizing agent is used as the ink for inkjet.
Although demand for high speed printing has been increasing in recent years, the transferability of aqueous ink after printing is a problem when it is used for plain paper.
Retransferability of ink is a phenomenon that if ink is attached to a recording medium to form an image and remains on the surface thereof in a large amount, the ink on the surface of the recording medium attaches to and contaminates a device such as a transfer roller when the printed surface of the image contacts the device while the recording medium is being transferred in the transfer path.
Various methods can be taken to subdue retransferability of ink. For example, it is possible to use ink that easily evaporates and dries or penetrates into a recording medium, improve the drying property and penetration drying property of a recording medium, or provide a drying device.
Aqueous pigment ink for inkjet recording has advantages such as less oozing on plaint paper, high image density, and no strike-through. However, if the evaporation drying properties of a pigment ink are improved, the pigment is condensed, thereby increasing the viscosity of the ink while an inkjet head is suspended in operation. As a result, intermittent discharging stability (discharging reliability after suspension of operation) is worsened.
JP-2008-303380-A and JP-2009-155662-A disclose ink containing 3-methoxy-3-methylbutanol. However, the retransferability of the ink is not mentioned therein.